Individuals recovering from a surgery or injury may speed up their recovery by the use of training devices. Such individuals typically need small and light training devices suitable for use in hospital or home environments. Training devices suitable for physical therapy should preferably be flexible, adjustable and work in a controlled manner to be usable for different patient groups needing different training. Depending on the body part in need of training a different training program may be required. Additionally, some patients are in need of frequent rest periods while others may train for a longer time period.
Most training devices provide a rather monotonous training without any intellectual stimulation and tend to bore the user within a few minutes of activity. Additionally, most exercise systems are quite heavy and therefore cannot be moved over a very far distance and provide very little portability.